dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unnamed Demon
This creature is the Demon that resides inside of Goji, it power is only matched by the strength of both the 'Dream' and the 'Infinite'. The beast is the concepts of 'Destruction and Death' given pure, physical form. As this creature was only sealed away through the combined might of both Great Red and Ophis, the 'Destroyer' is the True Demon God. Personality The Concept of Death and Destruction is made up of two sides, both work as one yet are completely different. The first half of this demons personality is the male half. This half is the side that is most prominent when it gained a physical form, wanting nothing but death. This side of the personality is sadistic, malicious, and utterly unforgiving. The female half of the personality is calmer than the male half but just as dangerous. This side keeps the physical form protected from threats, adapting quickly and regenerating wounds. Out of the two sides, this side is much more human and can be reasoned with. But as both sides work together, it is more likely to ask a brick wall to move somewhere else than reason with the Demon. Appearance Before it had a physical form, the 'Destroyer' was dual purple flames that burned in the nothingness of the void until it appeared on Earth. This is also known as it's 'Concept Form'. When it gained a physical form, through absorbing the body's of a male and female human, he grew into a massive monster. It took the form of a gigantic saurian with a huge tail and destructive powers. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: 'This beast has the strength to destroy multiple worlds twice over in physical form, in 'concept' form, the demon can obliterate at ''least 100 universes in the multiverse just by releasing it's aura. It could destroy the physical forms of both the Concept of the Dream and the Concept of the Infinite at the cost of it's own physical form. '''Instantaneous Regeneration: The Demon is able to regenerate instantly but over time, the more damage it takes, the longer the regeneration will have to take effect. Holocaust: the 'Destroyer' expels black plumes of chemical like smog from its mouth before igniting it and making the entire cloud explode. Demonic energy rays: '''The demon is able to produce demonic photon energy inside its body and send it out its mouth, back and tail in concentrated beams or 'rays'. '''Environmental adaption: '''This demon as able to adapt quickly to whatever place it is at, allowing it to evolve quickly to protect itself from harm. '''Massive Tail: The Demon's tail is long and can be used as a club, sending its foes to the ground with ease. Internal Radar: The Demon has a internal radar like organ inside its brain that allows it to sense any threat in a 360 degree area and at a maximum of ten miles away, though it only has a simple picture of the threat at the ten mile mark. Visual manipulation: An ability that allows the demon to change what a single person see's to that of their world and everything close to said person is destroyed and all that is left is the beast. This ability was used in the non-canon story, The Convocation, on the being called Suu and revealed both the Earth and the Supernatural world were nothing more than cosmic dust. This ability also allows the demon to talk directly to the person that it is manipulating. Despair: An ability that is inflicted when the demon bites its opponent, driving the being into a inescapable despair that will kill the being by itself. The only ones immune to this is the other 3 Concepts. Weaknesses Physical Form: While this demon is very powerful, it can't grapple with its enemy's because of its arms. It's main choice of attack is its breath attacks, biting and tail. Its regeneration, if taxed, can lead to the demon loosing and even kill the beast. While its size is great, its also cumbersome and slows the Demon down greatly. Its adaption takes time and energy, making its main destructive attacks less deadly. Concept Form: In Concept form, the demon can be sealed away but only by another Concept. Trivia * The Demon and its attacks are all Based on Shin Gojira, though unlike the movie monster, this creature isn't an over evolved monster. * This creature is the concept of 'Destruction and Death' and its counterparts are Great Red or the 'Dream' and Ophis or the 'Infinite' and God of the Bible or 'Creation and Holiness' ** The reason it is the concept of Death and Destruction is because they were there before the Dream or the Infinite existed in the first place. The God of the Bible appeared immediately after the 'birth' of the Concept of Death and Destruction * The creature's demonic energy is purple, in Japan, this color means death. * The two sides of the Demon's personality are like Ares and Athena, both are over the same thing; War, but their domains are over different parts of War. * Trihexa was 'born' after the demon's sealing as the anti version of both the Infinite and the Dream but is weaker than both of them. * The only being that has caught the Beast's interests is the Supernatural World, as she stood up to him where others fell, as seen in The Convocation. * The Demon is fond of saying "Eventually, even Starts burn out" ** This is a true statement for the Demon, as it is Death, everyone and everything will fall into it's grasp, eventually, just as every star will burn out. * Besides its fellow Concepts, only a few select being's can stand up to its power. This is due to the fact that the Concept is Real World Death and Destruction given physical form in the multiverse. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Demons Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sperryverse